Incorrecto
by Lucia991
Summary: Ahora, en la oscuridad de su habitación, romperían todas las barreras, lastimarían a aquel que tanto querían, violarían una confianza que se les había otorgado y destruirían todo rastro de amistad. KakashiXKurenai


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola a todos! Aca les dejo una pequeña historia, sé que la pareja no es muy convencional, pero qué puedo decir: ¡Amo a Kakashi! Y simplemente no me puedo resistir a emparejarlo con alguien, en este caso: Kurenai.**

**Un beso grande y desde ya, muchas gracias por leer mi historia!**

**Lu**

* * *

Incorrecto.

* * *

La habitación estaba cargada de una densa necesidad, solo se escuchaba la respiración errática de aquella pareja y de vez en cuando algún gemido que lograba escaparse de las bocas de los amantes. Las luces apagadas, como queriendo evitar ver lo obvio. Aquello estaba mal, lo había estado la noche anterior y lo estaría al amanecer. Había sido incorrecto darse aquel inocente beso y había estado mal que ella lo invitase a su casa.

Eran adultos, sabían las reglas del juego, sabían discernir lo que estaba bien y lo que no, sabían las consecuencias de sus actos y sabían a quién estaban traicionando. No importaba que él ya no estuviese con ellos, no importaba si ahora ella era libre, nada de eso importaba, porque Asuma había sido su amigo, y la mujer de un amigo no se desea. Pero Kakashi parecía no poder controlar sus instintos, parecía no ser capaz de detener todo aquello.

Kurenai llevó sus manos temblorosas al cierre del chaleco de él y poco a poco comenzó a abrirlo. Se sentía tan extraña, le dolía en el alma hacer eso, pero la necesidad era tal. No era solo sexo, no era lujuria, era la debilidad golpeando su puerta, era el querer sentirse querida, el saberse deseada, el sentirse segura en los brazos de alguien querido. Y eso había sido Kakashi siempre, un amigo, uno de los mejores amigos de Asuma, su pareja, pero ahora él no estaba y ella se sentía tan mal, tan sola y triste. Necesitaba sentirse mujer una vez más, necesitaba volver a experimentar todas esas cosas que el hacer el amor te producen. Y aunque lo quisiera negar, las cosas habían cambiado.

Ya no veía al ninja copia como un simple amigo, ya no reaccionaba a sus sonrisas de la misma manera. Su corazón se descompensaba y su cuerpo la traicionaba. Había más que amistad en sus miradas y mucho más que cariño en sus abrazos. Y todo había comenzado en la fiesta de fin de año.

_Al igual que todos los años se había celebrado una fiesta por el fin de un año y el inicio del otro. Kurenai no había querido asistir, para empezar no se sentía con ánimos y después no tenía alguien que cuidase al pequeño Asuma. Pero sus compañeros de trabajo no la dejaron desistir, así que había asistido obligada. _

_El lugar de encuentro estaba lleno de Jounin y chunin, y a lo largo de toda la noche ella se sintió bastante bien, pero cuando comenzó el conteo sintió su corazón detenerse._

_10…. Asuma había muerto._

_9… Ya no volvería._

_8… Recordó a su bebé, lo único que le había dejado Asuma, su tesoro más valioso._

_7… Pensó en cómo todos los días regaba sus flores pensando en él._

_6… Seguía estando sola._

_5… Lo extrañaba tanto._

_4… Lo necesitaba tanto._

_3… Kakashi se acercó a ella y le sonrió._

_2… Kakashi movió sus cejas sugestivamente._

_1… Kurenai se rindió ante la soledad._

_0… Kakashi probó los labios de Kurenai por unos efímeros segundos._

Así había comenzado todo, con un simple besó, con la simple unión de sus labios. Luego de eso habían sido más atentos el uno con el otro. Kakashi se había demostrado más complaciente ante sus necesidades y ella, que ya no soportaba más, se entregó a la rutina, dejó a su imaginación volar y permitió a su corazón volver a sentir.

Sabían y comprendían que una persona no guardaría el luto de por vida, y eran conscientes de que no había nada de malo en que Kurenai intentase seguir adelante, pero no con él, no con Kakashi, no con el que había sido el mejor amigo de Asuma. Estaba mal, simplemente era incorrecto. Pero no podían evitarlo.

Habían estado luchando bastante contra ello. De aquel inocente beso habían pasado ya dos largos meses, entre los cuales se robaron más besos, algunas caricias y algunos sentimientos. Habían dejado que la pasión se apropiase de varias situaciones, pero nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Ahora, en la oscuridad de su habitación, y sin ninguna misión de por medio ya no había nada que pudiese detenerlos. Romperían todas las barreras, lastimarían a aquel que tanto querían, violarían una confianza que se les había otorgado y destruirían todo rastro de amistad.

Ya no tenían excusas, ya no podrían culpar al sake, a un momento de debilidad o a una misión. Ahora eran ellos los que se habían buscados, los que se habían insinuado y los que habían querido llegar a esta situación.

–Kakashi… –Susurró Kurenai casi sin aliento cuando él comenzó a desvestirla.

–Puedo parar si quieres –Pero dudaba que ella quisiera y dudaba se capaz de hacerlo, de detenerse.

No dijo nada, pues si lo hacía tendría que decirle que se detuviese, no porque así lo quisiese sino porque eso era lo que correspondía. Pero le dio una respuesta, quitó las manos de él y fue ella la que siguió desvistiéndose, solo para él, al igual que un día lo había hecho para Asuma.

El calor en la habitación cada vez era más insoportable, la ropa más estorbosa y el silencio más excitante. Sus mentes se estaban descontentando y se estaban entregando enteramente a sus sentidos. Ya no había vueltas atrás, ya no se disculparían, solo actuaría.

Kakashi la observó, un delicado conjunto de lencería negra cubría únicamente su cuerpo. Siempre había sabido que era hermosa, sensual, atractiva, provocativa, pero tenerla así, en ese momento le hacía perder la razón, Kurenai era simplemente perfecta. Quería hacerla suya, aunque ya hubiese sido de otro, quería marcarla como suya. Dejó que ella le quitase su ropa, dejando completamente expuesto y luego volvió a besarla. Con la misma o incluso más pasión que antes, desesperado por poder poseerla, por demostrarle hasta donde habían llegado sus sentimientos, quería que supiese que no era una aventura, que no era simplemente sexo, que por más que estuviese mal él sentía, él quería.

Kurenai lo miró, sus ojos rojos ardían de pasión. Recorrió con ellos todo el cuerpo de él, observó cómo sus músculos se tensaban, delineó con sus dedos su torneado torso, se deleitó con el paisaje. El tiempo se detuvo, él se posicionó sobre ella, se colocó entre sus piernas, la miró una vez más y cuando estuvo a punto de penetrarla, un llanto rompió el silencio.

–¡Asuma! –Gritó Kurenai. Lo apartó de encima suyo y se levantó de la cama.

Se vistió apresuradamente y corrió hasta el cuarto de su bebé, el pequeño Asuma. El niño lloraba dentro de su cuna y se removía inquieto. Kurenai lo cargó en sus brazos y lo meció hasta que el llanto disminuyó. Besó su frente y comenzó a cantarle una canción, poco a poco los ojitos fueron cerrándosele y se durmió. Volvió a acostarlo en su cuna y luego de asegurarse de que no se despertarse volvió a su cuarto. Debía enfrentar la realidad.

Kakashi se había vestido, supuso que esa noche no sería la noche. Y ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si habría noche. Él quería, estaba seguro de que ella también quería, pero no sabía si el destino quería que aquello sucediese. Ya no le importaba que estuviese mal, ya no podía reprimir sus necesidades, estaba siendo egoísta pero quería sentirla.

–Lo siento… –Murmuró Kurenai sentándose a su lado en la cama –Lo siento por todo, yo… yo…

–Entiendo –Siempre era lo mismo, luego de dejarse arrastrar por los sentidos, se disculpaban, pero hoy él no lo haría –No te preocupes, ya habrá otra oportunidad –Ella lo miró sorprendida –Si es lo que quieres, claro.

–Yo, yo… No lo sé, hace segundos estaba segura, pero ahora pienso en él, esto no está bien, lo estoy traicionando… ¿Tú quieres que pase? –Sabía que su respuesta no era lo que él quería escuchar y sabía que no debía preguntar aquello porque él no respondería, pero de todos modos lo hizo.

–Se me hace tarde, debo irme… Esperaré tu llamado –Remarcó lo último, quería volver a verla, quería volver a sentirla como minutos antes –Nos vemos –Besó sus labios una vez más y luego salió de su habitación y de su casa, dejándola completamente sola.

…

Se debatía entre ir a buscarlo y no. Sabía que esta vez no habría vuelta atrás y no lo habría porque ella así lo había querido. Acaba de volver de una misión, Asuma estaba siendo cuidado por Ino, ella no la esperaba hasta el día siguiente. Se había bañado y arreglado. Desde aquel día en el que casi se entrega enteramente a él había pasado una semana, solo una semana y ya se estaba volviendo loca. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que terminara con todo de una buena vez, pero su mente aún le jugaba malas pasadas.

Luego de que esa noche él se fuera Kurenai había sido asaltada por la culpa, una horrible sensación la había embargado y no había podido evitar llorar. Asuma, una y otra vez volvía a sus pensamientos, a pesar de que ya no estuviese, ella lo amaba, lloraba por él todos los días, lo recordaba a cada momento, lo sentía vivo en los ojos de su hijo. Él no estaba, él no volvería pero ella quería seguir siéndole fiel, pero estaba fallando, cada vez que besaba los labios de su mejor amigo, cada vez que se encendía con las caricias de éste, lo estaba traicionando.

Sin embargo a lo largo de esa semana también se había convencido de que lo suyo con Kakashi no estaba tan mal, había llegado a la conclusión que Asuma lo entendería, de que él querría que ella fuese feliz, y aunque eso no fuese posible, pues sin él nunca lo sería, al menos querría que se sintiese bien, que se sintiese protegida, querida, deseada, que se sintiese mujer. Pero ahora, ya no sabía. Ahora tenía dudas, nuevamente la incertidumbre la volvía a acechar…

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el bar donde lo había visto mientras regresaba a su casa de la misión. Entró, obteniendo varias miradas, y se acercó a él. Su cuerpo se movía solo, no le daba tiempo a que pensara las cosas, a que decidiese qué era lo que quería hacer. Kakashi la miró sorprendido, no la esperaba ver en ese lugar y a esas horas, sin embargo estaba contento. Le agradaba que lo hubiese ido a buscar, solo esperaba que las cosas no terminasen como la última vez.

–Kakashi… –El aludido se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, saludó a Genma, con quien estaba en la mesa, y se encaminó fuera del local seguido por Kurenai.

–¿Estas segura? –Pero no obtuvo respuesta, no al menos una verbal.

Ella tomó su mano y lo guió por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a su casa. Una vez dentro de ella se liberó de toda culpa y de todo remordimiento y empezó algo que muchas veces había querido terminar. Besó con pasión sus labios, mordiéndolos en ocasiones, enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos, recorrió su pecho con sus manos.

Kakashi respondía a cada caricia, estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que ella fuese tan efusiva, tan dominante y tan malditamente sensual. Lo tenía completamente entregado, rendido a sus pies, lo había hecho olvidarse de todo, de sus ideales, de sus pensamientos, de todo. Lo había hecho traicionar a su amigo, con cada beso, con cada mirada, con cada caricia… Había traicionado a Asuma, de hecho, estaba traicionando a Asuma, pero ya no le importaba. Porque todo lo que ella producía en él era más fuerte.

Entre jadeos y besos fueron hasta el living de ella, esta vez la prisa no los dejo llegar hasta la recamara, con ansias se fueron desvistiendo, quitándose aquellas molestas prendas que les impedían sentir plenamente, ya no podían más. La excitación los comía, los obligaba a traspasar todo límite, toda barrera.

La recostó el en sofá y con todo el cuidado del mundo la penetró. Traicionando hasta la última esperanza de su amigo, amó a su mujer, tocó a su mujer, deseó a su mujer, gozó con su mujer. Se movió dentro de ella hasta que ambos llegaron al final. Se liberó de toda aquella energía que venía acumulando y besó sus labios con desesperación.

Permanecieron recostados un largo rato, desnudos, sudados… La respiración de ambos fue poco a poco regulándose, pero sus cuerpos nunca se sintieron iguales. Se habían entregado al placer, a una sensación increíble, completamente fascinante y de otro mundo, pero ahora habían caído en la realidad. Por algo no habían consumado aquello el primer día, luego de ese beso, por algo siempre se arrepentían al último minuto. Y era por eso, por lo que ahora Kurenai lloraba y Kakashi se lamentaba.

No iban a mentir y decir que no había sentimientos, porque los había, pero eran de amistad, como siempre habían sido. Habían mezclado las cosas, se habían confundido. Habían dejado que la lujuria se apoderase de ellos y habían jugado a amarse para perdonarse la infidelidad. Pero habían fallado, porque ahora, después de esa tan anhelada liberación, sus corazones dolían y la culpa los torturaba. Asuma… Habían traicionado su confianza, Kurenai se había acostado con su mejor amigo y Kakashi había deseado y poseído a la mujer de un camarada. Ya no había vuelta atrás…

–Por favor… –Pidió entre sollozos –por favor déjame sola…

–Kurenai… –La llamó él, quería verla a los ojos, pero ella no reaccionaba, solo lloraba –Me quedo, me quedo hasta asegurarme que este bien, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él…

Ella asintió y así se quedaron, abrazados, sufriendo las penas de sus consecuencias, sufriendo el dolor que conllevaba el entregarse a la pasión, el perder la racionalidad y dejarse guiar por los deseos carnales, sintiendo el amargo sabor a la traición… Sufriendo las consecuencias.

* * *

**Gracias nuevamente...**

**Me regalan su opinión?**

**Un beso,**

**Lu**


End file.
